


Don't Wanna Cry, But I Break That Way

by NcityStories



Series: NCT Requests! [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anxiety Attacks, Beta JohnnySuh, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), markhyuck, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NcityStories/pseuds/NcityStories
Summary: Being an idol isn't always easy. The pressure and fame gets to Hyuck more than he would like to admit.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: NCT Requests! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733401
Comments: 3
Kudos: 170





	Don't Wanna Cry, But I Break That Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is another requested drabble! You can request your own drabble by DMing me on twitter! @bycaliforjohnny!

The room was small and closing in on him. The air was stale and sat in his chest like a weight. His hands shook as he curled in a ball in the bathroom. The stage was there and waiting for him. His fans were waiting, expecting him to entertain them. They screamed his name with love and want, but he still couldn’t pick himself up off the floor. Tears poured down his face and he was glad that he hadn’t gone for makeup yet. The scents overwhelmed and swirled around the omega as he lay in misery. 

As he spiraled further into the feeling, the door opened softly. A familiar scent of sunflowers and honey enveloped him and he looked up to find Mark looking down at him, eyes soft and knowing. He didn’t say anything. He merely sat next to the omega and opened his arms. Hyuck threw himself into his mate’s open arms and wrapped his legs around his waist. He shoved his face into his shoulder and sobbed quietly. He knew that Mark understood why he was so overwhelmed and he appreciated that he didn’t try to make it better. 

Hyuck never felt safer than when he was in Mark’s arms. All of the worries seemed to float away as he breathed in the scent of his mate. His breathing began to even out and the sobs quieted to soft whimpers. Hyuck pulled back and looked into Mark’s eyes to find nothing but love and understanding. 

“Oh, Sunflower. Are you feeling overwhelmed today?” Hyuck nodded and let out a small whimper. “Why didn’t you call for me?” He shrugged.

“I didn’t want to bother you. You’re always helping me with my anxiety and I know it’s too much sometimes. I know that I should be able to help myself and fix it myself. You can’t always be there to help me. I don’t… I don’t want to be a burden.” He let out softly before burying his face in Mark’s neck once more. Mark inhaled sharply and pulled Hyuck back to look into his eyes. 

“You will  _ never _ be a burden to me, Lee Donghyuck. I am your  _ mate _ , Donghyuck. I am with you for life. I will never think badly of you for needing me. I want to help you, baby. Always. Sometimes you need help, and that’s okay. It’s okay to ask or help. It’s okay not to know how to handle it on your own. And if it’s really getting to be too much, we can look into therapy. I never want you to feel alone or feel as if you need to do it yourself.” He shifted and pulled down the collar of Hyuck’s button-up and thumbed at the mating mark. “This mark means that I will without a doubt love you for the rest of our lives. Anxiety and all.” Tears slipped down Hyuck’s face at the admission as Mark leaned up and kissed his forehead. He then wiped the tears away and kissed each eyelid for good measure. 

“I love you so much, Mark Lee,” Hyuck whispered as he leaned in. Mark met him halfway and kissed him with such love and passion that he felt as if his heart might burst. They parted and leaned their foreheads against each other’s and stayed for a moment to soak in the presence of the other. 

“I love you more than you’ll ever know, baby,” Mark whispered. Hyuck blushed and opened his mouth to respond when Johnny barged in. He looked at them fondly, already sensing that Hyuck had needed comfort. 

“The stylists want to see us, Hyuck.” Hyuck nodded at him. Johnny opened his arms for a hug and Hyuck dashed into the beta’s arms. There was just something about Johnny that screamed “safe, older brother.” Johnny nodded to Mark who nodded back as Johnny led Hyuck out to go to the stylist. Hyuck felt as if he could breathe once more and now he knew that he had someone to count on. He marched to the stylists feeling lighter than he had in months. After all, he had the best, most loving mate on his side. 

“Hey, Hyuck?” Johnny called after him. Hyuck looked back at him and nodded. “I just want you to know something.” Hyuck tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. “You’re not alone, Hyuck. You have us. I know we’re all busy and it seems like we have no time for you, but our doors are always open for you whenever you feel overwhelmed. We won’t ever turn you away if you need us. You’re our fullsun and we love you, Hyuckie.” A tear escaped before Hyuck could wipe it away. 

“I love you guys, too.” He grinned. Sometimes he forgets that he has loyal friends who will always be there without a doubt.


End file.
